vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Misdreavus
|-|Misdreavus= |-|Mismagius= Summary Misdreavus is a Ghost-type Pokémon from Johto. They are known to be mischievous and to love to scare people and Pokémon alike. It feeds from their fear, and as a result, it doesn't particularly fancy those who are hard to scare. The orbs it wears around its neck are implied to contain its prey's fear, as they emit shrieks. Mismagius is the evolution of Misdreavus. It is known to possess powerful magical abilities, to the point where even its voice can cause strong visions and hallucinations. Although its spells are primarily harmful, it can cast helpful incantations, including making people fall in love or granting happiness. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Misdreavus | Mismagius Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Screech Pokémon | Magical Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm other ghosts with most of its regular attacks, especially so with Ghost-type attacks), Empathic Manipulation (Can absorb the fear of others in order to sustain itself), Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can reduce its opponent's physical strength or physical defense. It can also severly reduce their physical and special strength by sacrifing itself), Energy Projection, Fear Manipulation (Can stun opponents in fear), Status Effect Inducement, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can induce confusion in its opponent, causing it to sometimes attack itself), Paralysis Inducement (Mean Look causes the opponent to be unable to flee and makes it harder for it to move), Damage Boost (Its Hex move will deal double damage against opponents inflicted with a status effect), Healing (Pain Split allows it to split its remaining health combined with its opponent's equally, healing it if it has the disadvantage), Darkness Manipulation (Can casts shadows to use offensively), Death Manipulation (Perish Song will eventually kill anyone who hears it, including Misdreavus itself. Destiny Bound will also kill any being that lands the finishing blow on Misdreavus, if it has been used before), Earth Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (By sacrificing a part of its own health, it can cast a curse that continually damages its opponent), Power Nullification (Imprison allows it to seal any moves it has in common with the opponent. Chaos Wheel can seal a variety of moves), Power Mimicry (Me First can steal the opponent's next offensive move and use it against them, increasing its power by 50%. It can also swap its passive ability with the opponent's, copying theirs), Statistics Amplification (Can double its own special attack with Nasty Plot. Ominous Wind has a low chance to boost all of its stats), Air Manipulation, limited Reality Warping (Can warp reality temporarily around it in order to swap their physical and special defense), Aura (Can project its own aura to damage enemies, potentially causing them to flinch), Enhanced Senses (Can known the layout and several details of a floor just by entering it), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can devour a sleeping opponent's dreams in order to heal itself) | Same as previously, plus Magic, Illusion Creation (Its cry can inflict headaches and hallucinations on those who hear it), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause people to fall in love), Probability Manipulation (Can grant happiness and increase the chance of a critical hit), Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can create portals to vanish to another dimension. Attacking out of a portal allows it to bypass protections), Plant Manipulation, Homing Attack (Can uses sharp leaves that will home on targets), Dream Manipulation (Can cause vivid dreams of its choice in dreaming victims), Absorption (Can absorb one's life force) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to others first stage Pokémon like Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (It should be comparable to others fully evolved ghost Pokémon like Gengar) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can react and dodge to lightning attacks in close combat) | Relativistic (Comparable to fully evolved Pokémon like Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters for most ranged attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters for most ranged attacks, far higher with Phantom Force Standard Equipment: Spell Tag (Boosts the strength of Ghost-type moves) Intelligence: Likely high (Knowns many spells incantations. Like other Pokémon, it has shown the ability to understand human speech and has some degree of battle smarts) Weaknesses: Weak to Ghost-type and Dark-type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Levitate:' Allows it to float constantly and be immune to Ground-type moves. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Growl:' Misdreavus growls at the opponent, decreasing their physically might by 50%. *'Psywave:' The user unleashes a wave of psychic energy, which deals variable damage. *'Spite:' A move that reduces the user's ability to use a singular move by quite a bit. *'Astonish:' Misdreavus will suddenly surprise the opponent, inflicting fear into them and making them unable to move for a while. *'Confuse Ray:' The user summons a ghastly light that confuses the opponent. *'Mean Look:' A move that paralyzes the opponent, preventing them from fleeing. *'Hex:' A move that deals higher damage if the opponent suffers from a status effect. *'Psybeam:' Misdreavus attacks with a peculiar ray, which has a chance to confuse the target. *'Pain Split:' This attack splits equally the amount of health there is between the user and the target. *'Payback:' An attack that deals higher damage if used after the opponent already attacked. *'Shadow Ball:' Misdreavus casts a ball of shadow, which has a chance to lower the opponent's resistance to special attacks. *'Perish Song:' An evil song that will cause anyone who hears it to die after a few moments, including the user. *'Grudge:' After it has been used, the last move used to finish the user off will be rendered unusable. *'Power Gem:' The user unleashes many beams of light with properties similar to gemstones. Mismagius-only *'Mystical Fire:' Magical fire that causes the opponent's special attack to drop. *'Phantom Force:' Mismagius creates a portal and vanishes into another dimension. It will then reappear and strike suddenly, ignoring shields and forcefields. *'Lucky Chant:' A chant that increases the chances for a critical hit for Mismagius' allies and itself. *'Magical Leaf:' Mismagius summons several sharp leaves, which will then home in on the target. |-|Egg Moves= *'Curse:' The user gives away part of its health in order to cast a powerful curse on the opponent, which will drain their health over time. *'Destiny Bound:' If the user is defeated after this move has been cast, they will also be killed. *'Imprison:' This move will seal all the moves the opponent has in common with the user. *'Me First:' Misamgius steals the opponent's next move, copying it and using with a 50% power increase. *'Memento:' The user sacrifices itself to drastically lower the opponent's two offensive stats. *'Nasty Plot:' This moves doubles Mismagius' special attack each time it's used. *'Ominous Wind:' A ghost type moves that blasts the target with repulsive wind that has a chance to boost all of the user's stats. *'Screech:' Mismagius unleashes a loud screech that drastically lowers the opponent's defenses. *'Shadow Sneak:' The user extends their own shadow to strike the opponent first. *'Skill Swap:' A move that swaps the user and the target's passive ability. *'Sucker Punch:' A quick attack that strikes first if the opponent is readying an attack. *'Wonder Room:' Mismagius warps reality around it, swapping everyone's resistance to physical attacks with their resistance to magic and other ranged moves. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Dark Pulse:' The user projects a damaging dark aura. This has a chance to scare the target into inaction. Mismagius-only *'Dazzling Gleam:' Mismagius produces a strong magic flash that damages everyone in the surrounding area. |-|TCG Moves= *'Night Eyes:' Instantly puts to sleep the opponent. *'Hypno Blast:' A damaging move that might put the enemy to sleep. *'Dream Eater:' Misdreavus devours a sleeping opponent's dreams, healing itself. Mismagius-only *'Absorb Life:' A move that absorbs a bit of the opponent's health, healing Mismagius. *'Chaos Wheel:' The opponent can no longer use any items, moves that combine several elements or change locations. |-|Event Moves= *'Hypnosis:' A move that puts the opponent to sleep. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Inferno:' A strong Fire-type move that will always burn the target. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Misdreavus will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Misdreavus knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Misdreavus, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver:' Misdreavus will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Misdreavus recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Misdreavus knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Practice Swinger:' If Misdreavus misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Hit-and-Runner:' Misdreavus may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'Quick Healer:' Misdreavus' HP will recover more fast naturally. *'Erratic Player:' Misdreavus' style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Misdreavus is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Critical Dodger:' Misdreavus is immune to critical hits. *'Quick Dodger:' Raises the chances of Misdreavus evading a move. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Misdreavus uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Map Surveyor:' Misdreavus senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Quick Striker:' Misdreavus can do two regular attacks in a row. *'Trap Seer:' Misdreavus will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. Key: Misdreavus | Mismagius Gallery Misdre.png mismagius-gif-6.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters Category:Witches Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Earth Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Probability Users Category:Fire Users Category:Portal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Races Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7